SPM Love Stories
by CyberRose
Summary: They all had their hearts broken... They wanted love, but they couldn't have it... This is Dimentio, O'Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia's past, before Count Bleck saved them from despair. No Mr.L since we know his past A Super Paper Mario Fic.
1. Dimentio

Hello, and many thanks for reading this. I must however say one thing or two : first, English isn't my first language. Mr. _**Alex_The_Magatsu**_, who I believe isn't on , helped me, but still, there might be some mistakes. Second, I know that this is so OOC :P but it's still my version of the bad guys' past... Also, it cannot be AU, since in SPM, everything is possible : it's just an another dimension! XD So I do hope you enjoy this n_n

Also, I must warn you : the end is a little gore (so the T rating). I do believe that it's light enough to be just a T and not a Mature... But if people tell me that it's too much, I'll rate it M.

* * *

The jester smiled happily as he saw the pretty young girl, glowing of a peaceful light, as she turned to him, wondering about the sound that she had just heard. When she saw the little man in purple and yellow, joy sprinkled in her eyes, and she ran to him heartily. With her delicate hands, she grabed her soft lavender dress, to not fall while she was running to her best friend.

― "Dimentio, there you are!" she said with a gentle pure voice, that made the magician's heart beat faster, as her little pink eyes glowed. He... was totally in love with her.

They have been together since like birth. Dimentio was actually the third son of the royal magician, and, been the last and not so talented, he didn't study magic like his brother and sister. But he did got lucky : his father was found to be a traitor ― he got killed. His children too, but not Dimentio, since he was the king's daughter's best friend. He could have been the next royal magician, but he still was a traitor's son... He became only a jester, to amuse the princess. He was happy with that. He couldn't complain. He was always with the one he love. Who wouldn't be happy with that?

When they were kids, the princess always asked Dimentio to do some tricks, since he was born with the gift of magic. He would made some fire balls that would dance around them, and the princess was amazed. She would laughed as she was seeing the little lights, and she would chased them. The little boy, seeing that she loved them, had pass some nights studying magic, so that the next day, he would be able to do some new tricks, like fireworks, or purple balls of light, or illusions, and even teleport, since the princess was always complaining that the castle was like a jail.

When they were teens, the princess became a real rebel; since during the day, she had to study to become a great queen with her father's teachers, she would come in Dimentio's room at night, and asked him to let her go outside. He would teleport both of them in the forest, where they could observe the wild rabbits, find some flowers, play in the pure white lake, eat the strawberries that grew near of the castle. They would watch togeter the silver moon, sitting on a rock, near the water, with some little fishes around their toes.

But then, there was a war. The king ― somehow ― knew that Dimentio was letting the princess go outside, and he forbid him. The princess had cried hours, but he couldn't broke his promise to her father. After all, the two of them knew that it was dangerous outside, and that her safety was more important than anything else.

It was at that time that Dimentio's father had betrayed his liege, and that the princess saved her friend by suggesting him to become the court's jester, since he was funny and everything. Jesters weren't dangerous, after all. They just do jokes and pretty things, making people laugh, and Dimentio was really good at it. They weren't respected, they had nothing noble, but he could still live in the castle and be near the princess. For the king, it was like a punishment, since he would get really low by being nothing more than a clown, somebody that we couldn't take seriously.

The war ended quickly : after one year, it was all done. The two realms were at peace, and Dimentio's king invited the other one to his castle, for friendship. That... was the day were everything got bad.

The other king had only two children, two boys. The older, with short brown hair, was the quiet type, and didn't bother anyone, but the young, with long blonde hair, was quite charming. Too charming.

It was love at first sight. Only Dimentio was blind to this.

During all the supper, the princess was silent, and pale. The jester was worried about her, and asked her many times if she would like to go to her room, but she refused ― she wanted to see the charming prince. She didn't eat that much, and Dimentio was afraid that she got sick, while everybody saw that she was in love. The kings smiled as their children were in their own world, and after that meal, they talked about marriage : it would be like a alliance between their realm. The princess' father hesitated, as he found that it was a little too soon for his child, so they agreed to wait, to see if this love was serious.

It was damn serious. You couldn't be more than that. After this first time, the princess would only think about this handsome man. She would speak all day long about this guy, about how he was fantastic and all, only to get Dimentio angry. And still, the magician was blind : he didn't understand that he had lost her...

One night, the princess asked the jester to teleport her into the other realm. Dimentio was curious about the reason of that request, but didn't asked anything. He just did it. They went to the town near the other castle, and as soon as they got their, the princess ran off in the streets, vanishing. Dimentio spent all the night looking for her, until near the morning, when the princess jumped on him, with a big smile. He had never seen her so happy that he didn't asked where she was. He just teleport them back to the castle.

She had asked him two weeks later to teleport her back to this town, vanishing again as soon as they got there, then a week later, then all three days, then all nights. He didn't know when the princess had the time sleeping, since she was awake all the night, but since she was so happy, he didn't bother himself with her energy. He didn't bother himself anymore looking for her. He teleported her, then went sleeping and when the first sunshines woke him, he would teleport back to the town, near the fountain, where the princess was waiting for him.

Oh, but he did asked her was she was doing. She said that she was with her friends, that he couldn't go with her, that it was only girls, but he could tell that she was lying. He asked her if she was ashame of him, since he was only a jester, but she would them him that he was her best friend, and that she would never leave him alone because he was a clown. But still... She didn't want to tell him what she was doing. No mather how many times he would asked, the princess would never told him. Dimentio was sad about this, but... she looked so happy doing that... Maybe it was better to not ask...

But not that night. He was tired of that. It has been almost a year that she was off to the town. She was never with him, they didn't do anything together. Dimentio was pleasing the crowds during the day, and she was still studying, even if they were adults now, so he couldn't see her. She was distancing herself of him, he could saw that... So that night, he told her, as she ran to him with a smile, with her pure aura and her soft lavender dress.

― "I'm not letting go out if you don't tell me the truth," he said with a low voice, surprising her.

― "W-what truth? What are you talking about?" she said, confused. What was all about this? Why didn't he just teleport her and do like if it was nothing, like all the other days?

― "You know what I'm talking about. What you're doing all these nights."

― "Ah, but I told you! I'm seeing my friends!"

― "Look, I didn't say anything since you looked so happy, but I know that you're lying―"

― "Oh, so now, I'm a liar?"

― "You don't have friends th―"

― "Oh yeah? How do you know, Mr. Dimentio?" she said. When she was angry, she would say "Mr.", to let him know that he was going a little too far. But that didn't stop him that night.

― "I'm the only friend that you ever had. You don't even like the ladies in the castle and you had never been in town. Where would you got them?"

― "I e-er..." she hesitated; she was a bad liar. She couldn't make up a lie so fast.

― "See..." he said, with a lower voice. "So, what are you doing there?" he asked, his voice getting lower and lower. "If you don't tell me, I'm―"

― "I'm seeing the prince," she said, with a straight voice.

― "...Err... What?"

― "What, you didn't know? How could you be so blind..."

― "Eh? What do you mean?"

― "I'm in love with him, doofus!" she yelled in the echoing halls. "Ever since I saw him..."

― "But..."

― "Oh, don't bother me, please! I know that you love me, that again, nobody's that blind!"

― "You... knew?"

― "Oh, give me a break! It's so obvious!"

― "But... then..." He didn't know what to say, and she laughed.

― "What, you really think that a princess would love something as low as yourself?" she said, with disgust. "You're so pathetic, and even if I would, my father would never had allowed a traitor to lay a hand on me!" Dimentio was shocked : a... traitor? He thought that everyone had forgot his father! "The only one for me his my sweet darling... So now that you know the "truth", can we go, now, please? I thought we were best friends! Ah―"

― "Yes, I thought that to..." said Dimentio, with a scary voice.

― "Di-dimentio...!" cried the princess, as she saw the arm of the magician inside her.

― "I am **not** pathetic... I **am** something, more than the prince of yours..." he said, as he squished the princess heart in his hand, blood dripping of the arm that was outside of the princess' torso, stretching the veins until they break.

― "No... no!" cried even more the princess, as she was dying.

― "Yes... I... am Dimentio, the pleaser of crowds!" he said with a happy voice, as he formed a block of magic inside the body of the princess that exploded. White and red flesh slaughtered all over the walls, blood flooding the floor. The only thing that was left of the beautiful princess was her head, that the murderer was holding. A yelp surprised the magician, who quickly turned around to see the king, shocked. He smirked : he could understand him... Who wouldn't be shocked to be bathed in his daughter's blood?

― "You... You! What have you done, you traitor!" yelled the king, as he approached in a menacing way. The jester sighed, as rage was building into him. Traitor... They were the ones!

― "You should have never done this, you fool..."

― "Really? How sad."

― "Damn you, Dimentio! I should have done it. I should have killed you before you become like your father!"

... Hey, but... Why was he listening to him? Damn, he had just kill the princess and it was a true piece of cake! Nothing could stop him...

* * *

― "What... What happened here?" said the prince as he walked through the bodies laying around. Well, not bodies, not corpses either : it was bits of human, dried of its own blood, with bones here and there. He couldn't see the grey of the floor anymore : dry blood tainted it in a dark red. The recent one was still a lustrous crimson, disturbing lustrous. He had to stop himself : the odour... it was nauseous. He felt dizzy... but he had to continue. He had to find the princess, his love. She didn't come this night, and he had worried him, since she went to him all nights. He knew that something bad had happen to her, and seeing this... He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that... she was already dead.

― "Just... what the hell had happen!?" he yelled, surprising the three soldiers that were with him. One of them went to him, asking him to calm down, and the prince took a deep breath, and his heart got heavier. He just wanted to cry... Who in all the world would be that mad to kill the entire castle? Who could do something so horrible? He had to stop that madness!

He went into the stairs, rushed in the throne room, where all the horror awaited him. He froze, as he saw the head of his fiancée and his future step-father, with their big golden eyes, in the hands of a slim man who was looking at him with a strange smile. His purple and yellow poncho was covered with blood, and a small trail of the red liquid could be seen at the end of his lips, and still, he was smiling like if he was at peace, like if he was in heaven...

But this was hell.

― "Did you do that!? Are you the one who kill my sweet heart!?" screamed the prince, as he took his sword, ready to kill the murderer. The jester slowly stand up, throwing the heads to the floor, as his smile widened. The blonde male stopped, afraid of what the jester could do. He took a step back, as the magician floated in the air, back to the floor, although he did looked friendly...

― "Yes... I am the one who killed my pretty little sweety heart," he said, with a perfect normal voice, which surprised the man, not only because he acted like if nothing was wrong... but **his** sweet heart? He... killed a woman that he loved?

― "What happened?"

˙― "Oh, nothing of much interest," said the jester with a gesture of the hand, like if his story was boring. "Our little princess... had gone a little too far..." he sighed. "And then, the king found out what I did, and then everyone else!" he laughed.

― "How could you...? You're horrible monster! Why did you do all this? Just because she didn't love you? You were her best friend!"

― "..." The jester kept quiet, unimpressed, because he knew that what he had done was right. He sighed; he already got bored with that guy. He wasn't jealous of that prince, he couldn't really. That guy did nothing wrong. It was all the princess' fault. She was the one that refused to love him, because he... was nothing but a jester, a traitor's son, a trash. He couldn't bare it. He couldn't understand that he couldn't be loved because of what he was. It was unfair... He couldn't live in a world like that. He deserved better. No ― he was going to do a better world. A perfect world...

― "Just what are you to do such a thing to her? Just who do you think you are, you stupid jeste― argh!" said the prince before getting killed by the magician, in the same way as his fiancée.

― "I... am Dimentio... I am the pleaser of the crowds. I am the master of dimensions! For your pleasure, of course, ah ha ha!" he laughed, as the prince fell into darkness. "Ciao!" said the magician softly, as the prince's eyes closed...

* * *

Next chapter will be for O'Chunks x3


	2. O'Chunks

The long silver blade of the sword slashed through the flesh, blood flowing with the winds in a graceful dance, like the white silk ribbons of his girlfriend would do. The enemy fell down to his knees, as his neck was cut, and slowly, as the sakuras covered him, so he could go to his eternal sleep in a peaceful way. The great warrior turned to another, thrusting its heart, quickening the pain and the death. This soldier also fell to his knees, only to lay on another flower bed. The general sighed, as the fight was over; he looked for his soldiers, who were still killing a little further away, but they had already won. The enemy was dead now. And the sakuras were flowing around him, as he thought of his girlfriend.

She had always told him that he had a big heart : although being a soldier, he cared for his enemy. He wanted to give them a quick and painless death, so they could attain the Underwere as soon as possible. As a warrior, he didn't want to suffer. There was no point to see its enemy suffering. Pain was useless in war... It wasn't like he had mercy for them, not at all, he had never made prisoners, and when he fought, everyone would have died, but that didn't make him a sadist. It was also better to end their life fast, so that they couldn't get revenge, or something like that. Plus, he respected their honors : who wanted to live when you were beaten by the enemy? He also cared for them, for their souls... Under that cherry tree, he made a prayer for the souls of the dead, so that they could achieve the Overthere.

― "...Amen." said O'Chunks, as his men came to him, smiling happily, with reason : they were going home.

At last; he could get to see his sweet lady, his beautiful woman, his pure maiden, yet under another cherry tree; they loved the sakuras. It was their flower...

The red haired lady smiled to him, as her white silk ribbon flown in the air with sakuras. Her blue eyes sparkled, as the winds blew in her hot pink dress. She put her little arms around his strong neck, and kissed her warrior with passion, as he took her with his big hands. She rested her head on his large shoulders, closing her eyes in a sigh, as his lover told her that he loved her with burning flames, and that he will never stop. She laughed; so typical of men, but still like the thought, and kissed him another time.

He wondered : how long were they like this? She had always been there, he thought... Yes, indeed, she was living next door, when they were kids. He remembered that day, when her family came. It was a windy day, and the sakuras were flying around. He looked at them, through his window, watching the great redhead in brown as he walked in his new house, with his blond wife behind him. Then, all of a sudden, a little red haired girl jumped out of the house, and after making few steps in the street, turned around exactly where he was, and she put her blue eyes into his. He blushed, then fell out of the chair.

― "What are you doing, O'Chunks!?" yelled his mother with a spoon in her head, ready to hit her son for being a bad child again, but she only saw a paralysed boy. "What's wrong?" she asked, and as her son was still silent, she went to the window, and she saw the little girl, playing with sakuras. "Oh... So you're in love, eh? Well, maybe you'll be a better boy, now!" said the fat woman as she went back to her onion soup. The little boy didn't say a thing. He didn't even saw that his mother was doing his favorite meal. He just thought about those beautiful ocean pools, those wonderful sapphires...

For some reason, he didn't see her for the next week. The house next to him was... deserted. He will later learn that they still had to empty their old house, but at that time, not knowing that was a living hell for him. Where did they go? Were they still alive? Did some thieves came and killed them? But then why the windows and the doors were locked and in good shape? Were they inside? Why they didn't answer him? Were they doing strange things, like magic? Were they a bunch of sorcerers? Did they eat people? And what about... the little girl? Did she had to suffer from them? She looked so pure and innocent... She couldn't be a witch! She couldn't do black magic! She looked so gentle and kind... She couldn't hurt people! But people could hurt her...

Then, after another boring day at school, as he was fishing, the little girl jumped out of nowhere, and O'Chunks yelled like if he had seen a ghost. The red haired girl looked at him with a puzzled face, and got out of the lake where she was swimming.

- "So... you like fishing? Don't worry, I'll never bite!" she joked, with a little smile that made the little boy blushed. "You don't talk a lot, don't you?" she added, and after our hero hesitated two seconds or three, she told him her name, and he went silent for a while, scaring her. "... Are you... alright?" The boy stayed silent for another minute, then repeated her name. "Yes... That's me...?" she said, not sure about what's going on. The boy replied then after some time that it was the prettiest name in the world, and for the first time, he saw her blush, and it was beautiful...

He had to thank her for getting through school. Even if he stopped pretty much earlier than her, he could still thank her to push him to his limits. Now, as the greatest general of their kingdom' armies, he was one of the few soldiers to know how to read, write and count ― not only to ten, but thousands. He was truly brilliant for them, and he was a figure for his soldiers, but he was still nothing compared to his girlfriend, or the prince of the kingdom. Well, when you were nothing but muscles, getting this far was quite an achievement. Of course, he will never be an intellectual, reading romantic books like his dearest or doing some experiments like the mad man of the king or do some maths like the prince. He will just write reports for the king, read the letters his girl will sent him when he will be at war, calculate the damage and divide his army in equals parts. That, was in fact, more than enough. Sadly, he never thanked her for that since after he quit school, he only thought that all of that was bullshit, and will realize the true form of her gift only years later, when... well... When Nastasia asked him to do a 200-pages report.

* * *

"O'Chunks, what are you doing?" said a low feminine voice, as O'Chunks was doing... strange faces. He turned around to look at her, with the same face, and explained to her that he was trying to have some facial hair. She just couldn't believe it. "What? What's that for?" The teenager kept silent for a while, then explained that he has to be a great warrior, with a serious voice. The girl didn't answer : she laughed. O'Chunks got angry and asked her what was her problem, and she asked how will he get powerful by making these faces. The guy, surprised, told her that only men with beard were strong. She sighed, looked at him seriously, and asked how making these faces will make him stronger. "Eh? Wut?" said the big boy, and said that he was told that if he did that, beard will appear quickly.

― "... You really believed that?"

― "Eh?"

― "Come on, it's like saying that if you pull your hair, it will grow more quickly!"

― "Oh... Yeah..."

She sighed, then she smiled. "Don't worry, O'Chunks, I know you'll be the best soldier of the world." she told him, with a gentle voice, and he felt like he melted.

O'Chunks had only one idea, like all other boys in his village, and maybe in all the realm. Well, it was after all a warrior country... So every kid wanted to be a great and powerful warrior. The girls stayed at home, cooked, do children and raised them to be powerful warriors. It had always been like that, and will have never changed since it was a peaceful life, after all. Being a warrior didn't mean that you had to always to do war : most of the time, the warrior's job was to hunt some animals and fish because you need to feed yourself and your family. After that, the king gets bored, so you had to amuse him, by fighting another warrior. After the fight, the king would give beer for all of his men, and after the party, you went to sleep. That was an ordinary day.

But when O'Chunks entered the king's army, at the age of 16, the king got jealous of another, and declared him war. So at his first day with his blade, he faced some soldiers, and, without thinking, caring only about his young life, he killed them all. He sliced an arm, cut a leg, thrust an eye, destroyed a hand and set the blood free. After that, after that all was finished, he saw that he was the only men alive... But he was happy : he could see her again. He didn't care about anything, he could lost an arm, if he could still see her, everything was fine. So, after a quick prayer to the deads, he went back home, with a big smile, hoping to see his friend.

That night, she cried endlessly, seeing all the blood on his clothes, seeing that he could have died, seeing that everyone was dead, except of him. She wouldn't talk to him, she was mad at him, she couldn't forgive him to be a soldier, and O'Chunks didn't understand that. When the king thanked his courage, making him a captain of one of his armies, he was sad because she didn't want to see him. When her mother made him an onion soup, after that his father gave him his own silver blade, his heart was broken because he couldn't see her anymore ― or so he thought.

That night, he didn't sleep, not because of all the horrors he had seen that day, with visions of people losing their heart, heads chopped, hand cut, broken arms, but because the girl he loved was mad at him. That... was the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

But that night, the red haired girl was also at the lake, under the cherry tree that was blowing sakuras in her hair. When she saw him, she ran to him, jumped in his arms, and kissed him.

― "Please, tell me that you'll never die..." she asked, crying and O'Chunks cried too, of happiness.

* * *

The war didn't want to stop. After ten years of endless battles, there were still at the same point. Even though that you could see that O'Chunks' armies were winning, the enemy had infinite men, and days after days, it was nothing but fighting. Fortunately, they didn't lose many men, and as they were a country of warriors, their armies were getting bigger, as young people join them. But still; the men were tired of all of this, and even their king wanted to put an end to this. Sadly, it was impossible to negotiate with the enemy, who killed all of their negotiators. Oh, well, you have to be optimistic in life : it was like training for the fun days.

During all these years, O'Chunks had never suffered from injuries, for some superman he was. As his beard grew, he became more famous, his blade skills impossible to match, and the king made him general of his armies. All men knew him and respected him, and were looking to be like him. For some fearless lucky bastard he was. He sliced enemy like someone would do with meat, he pour blood like someone would do with wine, he smashed bones like someone would do with potatoes, with such awkward grace, when you looked at him. With his silver blade, he killed in such a fashion that it looked like a dance. Without it, he just looked like your average brute. Truly, his place was on a battlefield, where sakuras blow off the craziness of the war.

But they still had to put an end to all of this... His girlfriend had accepted the fact that he was off to war, but she needed him at her sides, so much he needed her. So that's why he asked his advisors to find some kind of trap, something that would let them assure a true victory, that would show them that they had lost, and that there was no point in this war. So, in a night, they discussed and discussed, and at the morning, they came up with a plan. They tell then the new orders to the soldiers, and they marched to the valley, where they decided to ambushed the enemy; one of his advisors told him that the enemy were coming from north, and they had no other possibilities but to pass in this valley.

He lied.

They waited there a week long, but nobody came. Then, a messenger came from the castle, asking O'Chunks to come back home, as the enemy was invading the place...

The armies hurried to their homes, thinking about their wives and their family, but when they went back to the castle's town, it was already sunk in blood. The two armies fought and fought, but the enemy was too much for them : they were losing.

O'Chunks ran everywhere, slashing through enemies like if they were mere air, looking for his girlfriend. Where could she be? She couldn't be dead... She must not be dead! She had to be alive, or...

everything would be lost...

The cries scorched the sky, flames burned the stones, the bodies fell to the ground, as the city was falling apart, and the sakuras were blowing over them...

* * *

He knew she would be there. This was their special place. They were always there. She always loved that lake, surrounded with big cherry trees. Fishes playing in the pure water, flowers singing with happiness... Even now, at this time, as the city was burning, everything was so perfect here...

Except that she had a sword in her chest.

― "BASTARD!!!" yelled O'Chunks as he jumped on his advisor, chopping him in two.

― "O'Chunks..." sighed the red haired girl, as she was falling to the ground. The general caught her, and she looked at him with soft eyes, blurred with tears. Then she sighed another time, and her eyes closed, and everything was lost...

* * *

― "Don't do that... sss..." said a low male voice, not finishing his sentence, and O'Chunks shrugged. So there was still men alive, eh... Well, he didn't care a bit. As much he didn't care for what he said. Without her...

― "The world is nothing, you must tell yourself" finished the thought the man, and with surprise, the general turned around, only to see a taller man, in beige and black clothes. The stylish man replaced his cape, uneasy to have all the attention on him. A shy tall man, eh? Where was he from?

― "I have lost my girl too... I can understand how you feel."

― "Yeah, sure, whatever" replied bluntly O'Chunks, but was still curious about that guy.

― "Yes, whatever indeed" added the man with dark blue hair. "Whatever this world..."

― "Eh?" did the general, not understanding what the hell he was saying.

― "That sword, as― erm, that blade of yours, but it aside. You won't need it anymore."

― "Why?" replied the big soldier, a little angry that he didn't want to let him killed himself.

― "You just don't need it anymore." replied the tall chic man, with an amused sigh.

― "Hey, don't make fun of me!"

― "I won't."

― "You won't?"

― "I need your help."

― "... Eh... Eh?"

― "I need your strenght, to change the world. So that there will be no more war. No more conflicts. No more hate. Just... love. So that you can be at your girl's side forever."

... That sounded so idealistic that, just for that, just for no more wars, just for being with his girl forever, just for that, he wanted to believe it. To change the world...

― "I do most believe that your girl would like you to do that."

― "Yeah..." said the big loving guy, as he thrust his sword in the ground, where he had buried his girlfriend. "Thanks."

― "Hum?"

― "For saving my life."

― "I beg your pardon?"

― "Without her, I was completely lost..." said O'Chunks, looking at the sakuras that he put around the cross. "But I know now that she wanted me to do this." The blue haired man didn't replied. "I'll follow you everywhere, for the sake of our girls."

That world needed more love, he thought. The count sighed, then told him to ready himself since they couldn't change the world if they don't move. He added then to make sure that he does his goodbyes to his girlfriend since he may not come back again.

He knelt, cried a little, silently, then made a prayer for her red haired girl.

― "Farewell, Rosie..."

* * *

I lol at the fact that it's longer than my first chapter. Anyway, I hope that the Dimentio's fan will like this chapter. Remember; next is Mimi, and after is Nastasia. Then I'll do some Dim/Mimi and O'Chunks/Nassy x3


	3. Mimi

Everything was black, dark fluffy black, cold-hearted black. Where was she? She couldn't say... She kind of forgot, for some reason. It felt like she was floating... Was she dead or something? She really couldn't remember anything... It was just so cold, and dark, and she was just so numb, and there was this awful feeling in her mouth, like if the water in where she was freezing in was full of dirt... Or was is water? Well, it was wet enough for her, but... even if she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't help herself but think of it as at black liquid. Something brushed her head, and she wondered if she wasn't like in the bucket of someone puking, but suddenly, there was a loud explosion, almost like a flash, and she felt sharp glass scratching her skin.

She fell down, as her body crashed the frail thin glass of the tube in where she was, and laid on the cool stone floor, and finally had the chance to open her eyes, slowly maybe, but still, it was better than nothing. She preferred to be able to see than to talk, or even to breathe ― because she still couldn't breathe. She coughed the dark green substance (well, she was almost right about it... it was dark!) that flooded her body, and cried out of pain, the glass going through her skin as her inside was tearing her. She tried to move, but it was only more painful, and she found out that she was too weak for such a task. She glanced around, seeing only a green fog in a dark cold place, all of grey stone. Must be in a basement. Nothing else but the fog and the sharp glass that cut her all around. Not even a table or another tube like hers. She felt alone, dark plain alone, even if she knew that someone was here along with her. Maybe not the person who opened the tube, or crashed it, or whatever, but she knew, even if she couldn't sense its presence that there was somebody else there...

She got to wonder if she was naked, being in that liquid ― for how many time? Some hours, some days, some weeks? ... Some years? She couldn't remember at all ― but as moving her fingers was impossible, she didn't try to move her head. The substance was dropping out of her opened mouth, and she looked up to her hand, the only body part that she could see in her position : her fingers were all covered in blood. But... it was strange... Not that the blood was green or something, but it seems that the bleeding was stopping... and that was the thing that hurt her. Just... what was happening to her? Oh, but she was so cold, so numb... so scared.

The somebody took her by the neck, squishing her with its long sticky fingers, and with solid strength, it stood her up, and she had to look at her; she had a long perky nose, with enormous nostrils that could welcome spiders, and her skin was almost green of dirt - well, it was grey enough to disgust her. She had small grey eyes, without iris or pupil, and she had such a rotten breath... The silver haired witch squished her neck a little more, and she coughed more liquid. "Breath!" said the evil looking woman with another hit, and after some more coughing, she finally could drink some air : it was badly rotten, not from her breath, but from the place itself.

She didn't want to be here ...

The witch shrugged and throw her in a corner, then muttered for herself. "Stupid failure..."

...W-what? She was... a failure? Why? She couldn't even remembered anything, how could she know in how she's a failure? What happened, what did she do wrong?

― "Stop crying, you little stupid brat! You'll have your rubees, don't worry, you were a little useful enough..."

... R-rubees? The word sounded... cute, beautiful, pretty, but also of much importance. What was rubees already? "Ooph!" she cried, when the witch threw to her a big bag of leather, full of what she thought it could be rubees. Quickly, she opened it up, and saw the most wonderful thing since her awaking, and maybe from everything in the world : large shiny red stones... like her eyes...

Wait, how did she know that her eyes were crimson? The witch made a sound, and she looked at her, in fear much from curiosity. The old woman, seeing that the little girl was still there, rushed to her, ready to hit her, but ― even though she was completely numb two minutes ago ― she ran out to the stairs before she could even reach her, and went through the first door she saw.

After running a while in the green fields with her bag in her arms, she stopped and fell down to her knees, and started crying out of fear. Well... At least, she wasn't naked, she had a yellow dress with some white dots, with green shoes, but still... she was all sticky of that liquid and ― well... she didn't know how to express it, how to think of it, how to feel about it. She knew that there was something strange with her body, but like real strange. More strange that this place or this liquid...

Where must she go? She had like no idea. She was still clueless about her identity, or even her age, and had no idea who she knew or who knew her. She couldn't even say where was the next village... And how long was she running in these fields? They seemed endless, now, by how there was nothing but grass around her. And the sky was so cloudy ― oh, no, she meant : it was raining now, there was nothing to see in the sky.

― "KYA!" she screamed out of fear, as a thunderbolt teared up the sky. Pushing her hands over her ears, as if it would help her, she slowly looked up to the sky, fascinating by the flashes. Then again ― something felt wrong about all of this, but she couldn't say how...

― "Mimikins!" cried a voice out of nowhere, and she looked around her quickly, not finding where the voice was coming from. "Over here!" said the voice again, and Mimi turned around to look at a girl of the same age of her, with long crimson hair and green eyes; she looked at her with much surprise, probably as much as that girl, but maybe not for the same things; she looked at her as she were seeing a ghost, or something like that ― Mimi looked at her with amusement, thinking how funny it was that they were of the same colours, but not of the same pattern.

― "Mimi... What happened to you?" said the girl with concern, which scared the green haired girl, because...

She had absolutely no idea.

______________________________________________________________________________

― "I see..." said Anita, after her friend explained everything. "Don't worry, your memory will return to you!" she added with a big smile, that made Mimi relaxed and feel happy. She still wondered why she didn't want to tell her anything about her, more focusing about giving her a bath, and some proper clothes. She brought her a really pretty white dress, with crimson dots, like her eyes or her friend's hair, but after she put it, Anita shook her hand, as for telling her to remove it. "It's really late, Mimikins! If we don't go to sleep now, we won't be able to stand the maths class!"

... The maths class? They had maths class? She was going to school?

― "Oh! Erm― don't worry, I'll explain the situation to the teachers, they'll understand your memory lost!" she said cheerfully, and Mimi smiled in answer, happy to have a friend like her.

Even though she would be really happy to know who she was, why she was at that witch place, how was that world, who was her family... Hey, where were the rubee bag? ― Oh, cool, it was at her feet, she could relax then...

The next morning, with her white and red dress and two crimson ribbons in her hair, she went to the school with Anita, looking at everything in the village with much curiosity. She knew that she had seen those things before, but that candy shop, that bakery, that library, that hotel, that restaurant ― everything was so wonderful! She wished she could stop at each place, but Anita kept pulling her, hurrying her to school. "Quick, or we'll be late!" After a quick sprint, they finally made to the huge building, in all brown stone, with a large court and everything and all. Then... she wondered if others would be talking to her, asking her things, but she wouldn't be able to recognize them. "Come on, hurry!" said Anita, pulling her in the brights halls of the school.

She stopped in the middle of the central stairs, where everybody could see them... and were looking at them. "Mimikins here as lost her memory, alright? So be gentle with her, she doesn't remember a thing!" she yelled out loudly, making people looking at each other, wondering if this was a joke. "If you dare mock of hey, I swear, I'll make a living hell for you!" At this sentence, everybody went quite, and, after a while where everyone looked at Mimi with amazement, they all went back to their activities, as if everything was normal...

It... It didn't seem like she had lot and lots of friends. Well, she guessed that― "Oh, there you are! Oh, sorry Mimikins, I'll come back quickly quickly quickly!" ― she was alone...

The bells rang, and Mimi looked around her with fear, as she couldn't see Anita anymore. A wave of people pushed her to the second floor, but she had like absolutely no idea where to go. To the right, to the left? Was she even to the good floor? Where was that maths class? She had like no idea, and people were just ignoring her! She could go and say "Excuse me!" but people didn't care about her. The only one who dared to glare at her was a tall guy, who simply punched her in the face, mad for some odd reason. She fell to the ground, and then everything went quite : she was all alone in the halls, after the second bells rang. She... just had missed her class, and she had like no idea where it was. She didn't know what to do either... She was... totally hopeless.

______________________________________________________________________________

― "Mimikins? What are you doing here?" said Anita, as she opened the door, while the green haired girl was crying, sitting on a toilet. She looked at her, with hey teary crimson eyes, and, while crying, explained that she didn't know where her class was, and she couldn't find her, and that nobody wanted to help her, and that a guy punched her in the face. Two girls giggled behind Anita, who turned to look at them, and the two girls responded to her with a big smile, to start giggle after that. The crimson haired girl sighed, then took Mimi's hand to bring her out of the place. She kept silent, and Mimi didn't bother her, until they arrived to a random class, where students were sitting, ready to start their class.

― "So sorry, Mimi, but my class is at the other floor. See you at lunch!" said Anita really quickly, and ran to the stairs. Her friend looked at her, a little confused, but... well, at least, she knew where to go. She looked at the places, and surprising enough, the only chairs free were those in the back, in the corner. Well, it seems she didn't have much choice, eh? She went straight to one of them, and then, after being all set up, she saw that suddenly, there was a bunch of boys around her, in all the chairs that were free. They all looked at her, grinning, looking much like perverts than friendly guys.

― "What do yo want?" asked Mimi with a cold voice, really not willing to have a conversation with these guys.

― "Nice dress!" said one of them, with a little laugh.

― "Um... Thanks..." she answered, not sure if she had to take it as a compliment.

― "Tired of the old uniform?" asked another one, and she froze. She looked at all the students in the class, and he was right : they all had uniforms. She was the only one in a dress (well, yes, okay, boys don't wear dress, but still, the girls!). How could she not saw this? A-and ― how could Anita not told her? Even if she didn't have another uniform for her, she could still give her something similar! She blushed hard, as the guys laughed at her. She just wanted to die!

― "G'day, everybody." said a tired old man voice, which was the teacher's one. With dark green hair, he looked around forty years old, or maybe fifty, and with the little glasses... well, she thought he looked quite handsome, with his short beard 3 She blushed again, putting her face on her hand, as he called for the students. After he have finished his list, he glared at the class, then back to his sheet, then to Mimi.

― "You, with the green hair, what's your name!"

― "Eh? E-eh Mimi, sir!"

― "Mimi what?"

― "I... Erm..." Oh god! What to do! She didn't remember! She forgot that! What can she answer him?

― "Mimi what I said!"

― "I-I-I don't remember, sir... Sorry, sir..." said lowly the little embarrassed girl

― "You... don't remember?" asked the teacher, with quite an angry voice.

― "... No, sir."

― "How can you forget a simple thing such as your name?" he asked, more angry.

― "I-I-I lost my memory, sir!"

― "Hmphf, that may be true, you're not on my list!"

― "Eh... W-what?" Not... again!

― "GET OUT!" yelled the teacher, bothered with her undesirable presence, and, taking her stuff real quick, she ran off, before he gets mad.

______________________________________________________________________________

― "Anita!"

― "Hum? Oh, hi Mimi!" said the crimson haired girl happily, seeing her friend, even if she was furious. "How was your class?"

― "You took me to the wrong class!"

― "Really? You don't have philosophy?"

― "I ― How am I suppose to know? I have lost my memory, remember?"

― "Oh, right, forget what I said, I was so sure that you have philosophy... Do you think you can forgive me?" said the little girl, with green puppy eyes, and Mimi sighed.

― "I guess so..."

― "Aw, you're such a sweet heart, dear! But!" she said, before the green haired girl could give her a friendly hug. "I have something to do, now. Sorry! Gotta go! Bye bye!" she said, before leaving poor Mimi all alone in the cafeteria.

She sighed : she knew things will go wrong at that point...

______________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_(The author has like no idea what to write here. She's thinking about it for like a year, but she's interesting only by gore things, aka the end. So screw everything, let's go to the end. Oh, and by the way, that end is more gore than Dimentio's. Well, maybe it's because I hate spiders... And if I'm not classifying this Mature, is because by the time, you should know if it's for you or not. Even if it's worse than Dimentio. Let's say that if you found the princess' death normal, you can continue. Not that there's more blood or more death, it's just... damn disturbing ― and therefore cool._

_I'VE WARNED YA BITCHES =( DONT GO ALL EMO ON ME BECAUSE OMFG YOU CANT READ THAT LITTLE WARNING!)_

_

* * *

  
_

― "Again crying?" said Anita, a little angry, as she saw Mimi in tears, and covered of spaghetti and tomato sauce ― her beautiful white dress... all ruined because of that stupid brat! Ugh, how could she even feel some sympathy for her and invite her at her house? They were like the worst enemies in the world! She was like anything she wasn't! She was ugly, stupid, vulgar, unrefined, and most of all, super mean! Totally not nice! Well, without her memory, she was just a whining dumb girl, and she was happy with that, but still! Ugh! She couldn't stand her! She was so stupid! How could she not see that nobody liked her? Thinking so full of her because ― oh my god! ― she was helping an old lady that was giving her a lot of money! Because she had some rubees for herself, she went to this rich school, even though her parents were mere peasants, and acted like she was some kind of queen because she had a rubee or two. HOW STUPID! She was like hundreds of time richer than this little brat, and she wasn't acting like she was the center of the world! Look at her... Crying out loud because ― oh my god! ― some meeeeaaaannn people drop a little pasta on my sooooooooo peachy peachy skin! Ugh! Why that which didn't kill her, already? Everybody could at last live happily! But NO! She still had to look at her horrible face and act like she was like every other guy!

― "What do yo mean? It's your fault! You're stupid! I hate you!" yelled Mimi, mad at Anita for being so mean to her.

― "_My_ fault? What do you mean, _my_ fault? Gosh, I can't believe how stupid you are..."

― "_Me_, stupid? What do you mean, _stupid_!? Gosh, I can't believe―"

― "STOP COPYING ME, YOU'RE STUPID BRAT!" yelled the crimson haired girl, slapping hard the pretty-dressed girl, who did a step behind and started falling to the ground, so much the hit was strong.

And as she fell, she remembered. Everything.

How she was poor. How she was hungry. How she was cold. How her mother was crying. How her brother lost conscious. How her father sacrificed everything.

A tear fell down, as she remembered how an ugly woman came to her house, asking for her, in exchange of big bags of rubees ― oh, how she loved the look of these jewels, that meant everything : food, clothes, wood, fire, water, "Even education, my dear! Even beauty, my pretty!" or so would said her mother. As she remembered how her mother yelled at the witch, telling her that her daughter wasn't for selling, but she told her that it was fine, that it was the only thing she could do for her family, as she remembered how the liquids and the herbs and the tools were scary, how the potions were bad tasting, how the air was nauseous, how hurtful the experiments were, as she remembered how happy she was when she saw the bags of rubees that the witch were sending to her family, and how happy she was when she read in the letters that her parents were living a decent life now, as she remembered her first day in the high private school, because the witch wanted to know how she would act in society, how the experiments would tolerate the pressure of society, as she remembered all of it, she sighed.

She will never forget the day she met Anita, the leader of the girls of the school. She had everything : she was rich, was a model, was pretty, was skinny, was popular. She wanted to be like her. But unfortunately, Anita couldn't stand poor girls that had nothing special; at first, she had acted all kindly to her, only to deceive her ― mostly like today. She didn't understand...

Why all the hatred? She just wanted a friend...

Her foot flinched, and she gave a kick to the head of the crimson haired girl, giving her some movement, and went she fell to the ground, her chin hit the ground, and as a random guy commented how nice her panties were, her neck did a quite loud crack sound, as her body fell on her head, her feet hardily touching the flood, her legs framing her now ugly face, with big empty eyes, as a pale green liquid dripped out of her mouth, and her broken neck. The students stepped back out of horror, except of Anita, who just froze.

― "... Mimi?" she said, afraid, as she tried to touch her body, but she went blind a second after : two big legs just pierced her green eyes, tearing her head and her brain ― an instant kill, you could say.

The students screamed of horror, as two other legs came out of Mimi's neck, lifting her up in the air, as her arms blackened and became a third pair of legs, transforming her in a perfect monster. Green substance still dripped out of her neck, as her reversed head looked at people with a disturbing smile, her empty eyes searching for more victims. Her powerful legs started crashing through students' bodies, piercing their heart, as she ran through the halls, killing and killing more people, setting her rage free.

At a moment, she stopped, lifting her head, as she remembered the witch' sayings. A big red mass came out of her mouth, covered with the same green liquid, as she smiled at what that stupid hag told her... "Like that, ya'll always have rubees. Ya'll never worry about getting short of that!" Never... Never worry about being poor anymore. Never worry about clothes, food, wood, heat, sickness, about the well-being of your family... Every girl's dream... And she shot her rubee in the face of the guy that hit her earlier. The sharp edge cut through his flesh, blood dripped to the floor, and as he died, she continued her way.

How many did she killed like that, teachers and students? She had no idea, being throwing rubees there and there. Well, she guessed that she killed all the doofuses that had the bright idea to come at school that day!

Her legs reached the floor, and as she did some steps behind, her arms became normal, and the spider legs came back in her neck. She took her head, place it right, and after an instant healing, she cracked her neck, then smiled as she looked at all the dead bastards behind her, that hated her for being only but a peasant's daughter. For what she was. They should have learned that people can change, and that friendship goes behind this little details. Language, skin, hair, religion, country, all of this things... It didn't matter in life : if you give a chance to people, you can make wonderful discoveries...

― "Well, looks like school's over (heart)" she said happily, jumping with joy to the door. "Perfect; it was damn lame..."

______________________________________________________________________________

_(End of gore)_

― "Is your name Mimi, asked the count?" said a masculine voice that surprised little Mimi, as she turned around to see a quite tall man ― a real giant against her fragile body ― in beige clothes, with a hat and a little glass. Dark hair framed his quite charming face, as his looked down to her. He was quite handsome!

― "Oh, I'm sorry, did I startled you?"

― "Um... A little. Sorry, had quite a bad day, heh!" said the green haired girl as she looked up to the tall man, who sighed out of relief. "Oh! Um... Yes, I am Mimi, why?"

― "Ah, thankfully! Well, I have a message from your brother. He told me to look for a small green haired girl with pretty rubees eyes."

― "Oh! Ohoho, really? I have pretty eyes?" grinned Mimi, not caring about her brother at all. The dark haired man sweat a little, a little shy, then after a sigh, told her the message.

― "He wants to tell you that you don't need to send money anymore."

― "Eh? Why?"

― "Um... Well, because he had left the country."

― "But what about my parents?"

― "Your... parents?" asked the handsome man, and Mimi looked back at him with horror.

― "I see... Well, he didn't talk about parents, so... Um... Well, my apologies."

She fell to her knees, not really sure why though. She didn't see them for like years... Her mother never saw her become an adult ― she was like nine years the last time they had seen each other. She didn't even remember her father... The memories were too much foggy. As for her brother, well, she never had a quite good relationship with him, so she didn't really care that he had left the village. But... Did that mean that she was all alone? That she had nobody to go to... again...

― "Now, don't cry, Mimi!" said the count, kneeling next to her as he took her in his strong arms. Being hugged like that... She felt like crying.

― "Don't worry... If you have nowhere to go, you can come with me..." he added, as she sniffled, then, after realizing what he said, looked at him with shock.

― "I can come with you? Me?"

― "Well... Yes, why not?" asked the tall man, with a puzzled look. She smirked.

"I'm not a nice girl, you see (heart)"

* * *

Well, there it goes, Mimi's chapter... I know, it sucks damn hard. You can flame me, I don't care. I already know that I should just cut my hands and throw myself under a bus and stop writing shiz like that. Unfortunately, I still have to do Nastasia's chapter... Then a Blumiere/Timpani.

And wth "Peachy"? Seriously, that guy and his one word reviews u_u" He's gonna give me a "Rot", I swear.

doesn't want te let me do a heart ='(


	4. Nastasia

«I, over all my life, had never seen something so perfect outside ours lands. These lands that I will talk in this letter are the one over the seas of the East, long after the Dead Desert. Yes, you must have guessed, it's after the Deadlands. Now, do not worry; even though the journey through the Deadlands was long and hard, I didn't suffer from it. It was pretty much interesting, especially for... well, that perfection.

You see, the Deadlands are, like all people will tell you, a field of rock, where the waters are fill with dark blood, where an eerie fog is hunting you. But, you see, the infamous walking deads aren't from this place. The skeletons didn't attack me, the rotten horses didn't look at me, the old constructions were sleeping at my passage, because, you see, these creations are coming from the magic of one single person.

This, you see, perfection, is that person.

The dark Empress Nastasia vo Eræterna of the lands beyond the Deadlands. Well, yes, you see, they don't have a name. I don't really know why, thought. The Empress doesn't bother herself with names, I guess... When I stayed there, she had never called somebody by its name. Why? Because she didn't need it.

You see, this person must be the greatest sorceress in all the world. Yes, you must have guessed it; she's a necromancer. She's the one who is controlling all the deads in the Deadlands. She builds her army from there, controlling not only the humans, but also the animals, and all kinds of creature that you could see there. You see, she told me that these lands have seen so much blood and violence that death is vibring in it, so even in long distances, she can control them, because the magic won't leave the place. She told me that, you see, even if she lost the control, they would still be faithful to her, because her magic is vibring with the air. They now know nothing else but her.

But, you see, she is not only a necromancer. She is also a powerful hypnotist. Yes, better than me. Actually, if I am still alive today, as I write this letter, it is because of my own powers. Because if she is so powerful, that everywhere she goes, the men go to her, and, you see, if she takes all those lands without any kind of effort, it is because everybody under her reign is hypnotised. They are all her slaves. When I had defended myself against her magic, she was worried, I think. I, you see, don't really remember that well. I, you must guess, was too afraid to die when I found out that I was lost in the Deadlands!

So she guided me through them, through dark blue fields, and then, before I knew, there was a something that you could call an ocean. Big waves of blue-dressed men, but no. They were forming some kind of a mount. And at the top of that mount was a gigantic throne, made of bones, a big skull of a elder dragon, and on it was sitting that Empress. Even though the scene was so macabre, so disgusting, it was marvelous. It was so charming... This perfection, she doesn't need to control people. Her own beauty is enough for falling in love with her.

Well, you see, as I am really old, I knew that I had no chances as all to, well, you know. But still, she wanted so badly to talk to me, to know how I didn't get under her control. I wanted to do anything for her. Maybe it is because she is so powerful, maybe I was kind of mind-controlled, since, as you will read it, you see, she doesn't look that beautiful.

Well, yes, you see, it's true, she was almost naked there. She had long dark grey, maybe leather, but it looked kind of bones, well, anyway, she had those long gloves, showing only her shoulders, and it was the same with her boots, with long pointy heels, going to the middle of her tights. She had also an armor, of the same material as her gloves and boots, and also the same color, but maybe a little darker, of the shape of a bustier. You could see her perfect rounded ass, and her back was naked, and still, even if, you see, I know that some people will say that she looked like a prostitute, being so undressed, but she really looked powerful, dressed like that. Well, you see, she also had some kind of helmet, a really big skull of a dragon, that covered her eyes and her nose. You could only see the lower part of her blue face, with long filthy pink hair, but through the eyes of the skull, you could see two bright red lights. Actually, when she removed her helmet when we talked in some kind of private form, I saw that her eyes are pink, but it doesn't really matter, I think.

Oh, yes, I said blue skin. You see, in our worlds, there are many species that even I don't know all of them. Like her. She is the only one of her species in her land, maybe the last one, but she doesn't really look human. She doesn't look of any species that I know. She says that she is a vampire, but don't vampires have dark hair and pale skin? Maybe she is a different kind... She doesn't turn into bats, eats garlic and as iron and silver around her. Well, you see, I guessed that she doesn't like sun, since it never showed in her lands. Oh, well, does it really matter? What she is, I mean? She is beautiful like that, and it is quite enough for me. And her men, I guess.

I think that they all have feelings for her, even been brainwashed. She doesn't care a bit for them, but they all acted like they are in love with her. And I don't think that she's making them like that. In hypnosis, you can't control people feeling. For example, you can't make a brother hates his. You can control hm to make him attack his brother, you can control what he will say, but you can't make him hate him. That is the main reason why people reverse the brainwash and break the link of the control. Because of their feelings... If the brother plays with the feelings of the controlled guy, his heart will take over the magic. Ah, the power of love... Such a marvelous thing!

Maybe she is also a succub. That would explain things. Well, I don't know. You see, I really like her physics, but maybe it is because she can charm people? How to know, she doesn't like to talk much. She will talk about her, but she will give you short answers. I think that she could make a superb philosopher, since when I asked her why she was controlling people and seeking more and more lands, she replied "Why not?" I had no idea what to answer that.

I really do not understand her actions, why she is gathering such a big army of male slaves. She doesn't want any woman, I do not know why. She only want men, even if they are more intellectual that muscles. Oh, well, you see, there was no child in there, now that I think of it. Maybe because children don't fall in love? Ha ha ha! Well, really I do not understand at all... Such a big mystery...

Oh, well, I had only this paper. I am going back home. Now, I'm in the city in the desert. I shall be back in two weeks.

Your dear old friend, that is happy to be back home.»

______________________________________________________________________________

She was tired of all of this...

She took one of her mind slaves by the head, curving her long fingers around the chin, and full opened her mouth, so that she could bite him with her shiny teeth, drinking his blood as he flinched, his white eyes looking at the sky with horror, whining like the stupid dog he was, but still, even with this look of pain on his face, she knew that he was having great pleasure from that. Sexual pleasure. She was tired of all of this...

She didn't want that. That old man felt almost like an exception, but truly, they are all the same. They love her sexually. They want her because of how she looks. They didn't love her. They were like all men that she had ever talked to : never caring about her feelings, just wanting to satisfy their selfish obsessions. It made her sick, to think about it. All these men at her feet, letting her do whatever she was pleased off, only to be near her breasts, to feel her warm, to touch her legs... Stupid creatures. She pushed the man she was sucking the blood from to the base of the mountain of slaves, as new ones came to her, waiting with big grins to be of satisfaction. She sighed... She just wanted a man that loved her...

To know what was that thing people called love. They all said that it was a marvelous feeling, that its power was belong everything, that it was pure magic, unbreakable. Was she selfish, to want to feel this "love" so that she could be more powerful? No, it wasn't just about power... It was curiosity. She had lived for more than a thousand of years, she saw numerous things, there wasn't much to see now, but that thing called love. She was bored with life, there was nothing exciting anymore...

Of course, that old man, invulnerable to her hypnotism, was quite an enjoyment. He did have some conversation. Even if her men were brainwashed, they weren't "zombies", they could talk to her like ordinary people, but these men were all dumb. Even the most intelligent, that had read books, that did university and such, they had nothing interesting to tell her... She was all surrounded by incompetents!

But that man was different. Even if he didn't count well, or was quite slow, he was quite the encyclopedia. That man had the dream to walk over all the world, to see every land there were to see ― much obliged she was to tell him that there was more to see than their dimension, and that if he didn't knew somebody of that power, he'll never be able to see everything, like her (yes, she could teleport, but she couldn't switch dimensions). She thinks that he had seen more than her, but maybe it was because she had forgot a lot about her past. Where was she from, who were her parents, did she had sisters or brothers, did she have children, did she ever love someone? She couldn't remember anything of it. As far as she could, she had only remember been the Empress of a walking mount of bluish men, prove of their obeisance to the Dark Empress. Been always in movement like that, there was no writing of the history of her reign ― or it there was some before her, in these lands. She couldn't even say if these lands were to her, from the start, of if at the moment, she was walking in an ancient city. There was no way to tell it...

That old man told her about the cities above the desert, the hot sun of the sands, the warn waters from the fields, the buildings in the sky, the frozen valleys, the volcanoes, and such things that she had seen, but had forgot them. Sure, there was a volcano in her blue lands, but it was asleep, and nothing of a menace. Then, after she had remembered all of it, he talked about civilisations, technologies, sciences, of much interest. But when he had nothing much to say, he praised her magic, and talked about all the magicians he had talked to. He made her quite jealous, she had to say. Even if she could float, teleport, had powerful necromancy and hypnosis, able of regeneration and of healing powers, hearing him talking about hydromancians and control of time made her realize that she wasn't that powerful that she thought. Her army couldn't resist against someone who could provoke earthquakes.

Then he talked about himself, being a hypnotist too, and made a long story about how hypnosis had its weakness, and talked about love.

― "Have you ever been in love, old man?"

― "Well, your Excellenty, I have a wife!"

― "How does it feels to have a wife?"

He hesitated, not knowing how to answer. He seemed that he knew that she had never been in love, and that the only answer that he had to offer her was something like "it's like been in love".

She was jealous of him...

It was the reason why she sent him back to his lands, banishing him for her realm.

Because he couldn't give her an answer...

Now she kind of regret it. There was nothing to do in these lands. She could only suck blood to keep herself alive, be disgusted by her men, let them transport her to another village where she could brainwashed the men, searching for love, and wonder about it...

______________________________________________________________________________

― "Your Marvelance..." said a man, bowing low to his Empress, who dared to look at him. Seeing that he had her attention, he continued. "A man entered in the Deadlands." he adverted her.

― "The old man?"

― "No. He has short black hair, yellow eyes, and wears a black cloak."

― "'K." she replied, since there was nothing to reply.

― "He..." the blueish man hesitated, looked at her with fear of disappointement. "He's destroying everything there."

There was a silence.

― "Um... What?"

― "H-h-he has magic... He's exploding the constructions and the skelet-tons... H-h-he―"

― "So that's why..." She couldn't have see this intruder, since her minions were dead. There was that much that she could'nt sense their death... This was troublesome.

― "What... do yo intend to do?"

― "Um?" did Nastasia. "Oh, well, remember it to me tomorrow. If he's still alive after the Nightingales..." What? She didn't know. It had never happened before. And it was quite impossible to survive to these horses, anyway...

She shouldn't have done that. Oh but how could she know? She had never seen that before. She didn't know that magicians could do explosions that destroyed dead in a second, before the skeletons could see him. How to deal with this kind of people, in these cases...? Unfortunately for her, in her part of the world, she was the only one to do magic, so she had nobody to defend herself. That magician walked toward her, killing her men with a little gesture of the hand, creating flashes of explosions, energy going through the warriors who had no chance against him. As he walked, his eyes fixed on her, men were falling to their knees, coughing blood, breathing their death as they cried for their failure. At that moment, as the mount crashed, as she was the only one standing, defenseless she could see that he could do more than creating explosions of energy. A cage of energy surrounded her, and before she knew, she was on her knees, a heavy pressure keeping her from lifting her head.

― "Reconize me?" said the quite charming voice from the black man, who took her chin. She kept silent, having nothing to say, then she realized : these eyes, she had seen them before...

― "Feeling quite pathetic, now, don't you?" said the old man that was now a handsome magician. "Hum? Why the long face? Now now, I told you : you'll be easily defeated with only hypnosis!"

― "What do yo want..." said lowly the fallen Empress, her bored eyes on the man that was kicking a dead body.

― "Your powers."

― "Um... What?"

― "Your powers!" said the man, with enjoyment. "Even if... hypnosis and necromancy aren't the best powers, they're quite handy. With these powers, I'll be the most powerful magician of my country..." he said, looking to the west, where his lands were. "Oh, but you ask "why do you want my hypnosis when you already have it?" Well, it's quite simple : with yours, mine will be flawless!"

― "..." she didn't answer. He changed a lot... If it wasn't for these eyes, she wouldn't recognize him. He was a completely different guy. Pale skin, short hair, grand beauty, arrogant personality... He was quite far from that kind old man... but, now that she was thinking about it, he's still as talkative.

― "Well, anyway, you fell in my trap. There's nothing to me to do here anymore. As much as I'll like to watch you die here, I, unfortunately, have better things to do. Fare thy well, Nastasia!"

... Heh. A trap, eh? So that's it. This cage sucks her power, transferring it to this guy, and after that there'll be nothing more to suck... She will die. Well, she guess that it was to be expected. She did have thought about it, about how she was quite defenseless, even with her billion of men at her feet, and the large army of deads around her. If she had ever lost the control, she would have been in deep trouble. But she let it pass. She did nothing about it, and now, she had to suffer the consequences of her foolishness. She sighed, as she felt heavier and heavier.

This device was quite slow... She wouldn't die before morning... She couldn't move, she couldn't do a thing... She could only think about her mistakes...

... She didn't want to die like that... She needed to know what was love before... Even if there was no one to remember her, except for that dirty traitor, she still needed to live. Not for being famous, not to apologize, not to search excuses, not to find truth, just to... know what the hell was love. She... She didn't even think she would ask to be loved back. If she really wanted to know love, she'll need to love. Legions of men had been in love with her... even if it wasn't the way she wanted it. She kind of knew what it was to be loved, with all these perverts, but she never had their feelings... She didn't want to die like that. Not while she was that ignorant... She needed to know at least one time that feeling. She needed to have this chance. Her last wish. After that, she could die. She wouldn't care anymore. Her life was quite useless, now...

Well, it always had been so, but that wasn't the matter. The problem was that she was dying and that the only one she could love was that black magician. She didn't hate him, neither she would love him. He was cute, but she didn't like his arrogance.

... Heh. He was right. Even in death, like a little girl, she could only think of futile things, idling loves...

She... She must be really desperate to act like that...

______________________________________________________________________________

Slowly, she opened her eyes. What happened? She felt really light, now... So she wasn't in that cage anymore. Her vision was all blurry. What was going on? She was all cold... Nauseous. Was that how if felt to be dead? It was a strange feeling, then... People said that vampires were dead beings... But this was far different from her life. Now, her body was warm... And she didn't feel thirsty anymore. But she was hungry. She smiled. A dead dying... Would he like come back to life? So that's how humans were feeling? Cold, empty, broken, incomplete, worthless? She could understand that all these men were in love with her, then... She had been everything that they weren't. So it wasn't just for her beauty, it was for her feeling of serenity, never having of worry about heat nor food. For the fact that she was above humanity.

But still, what happened? Did she die? Where was she?

― "Are you awake?" asked a low male voice, full of concern. She gasped, and with her pink eyes, searched that man, but the world was so blurry. "Y-you are alright? I... Erm..." This person sounded shy quite a lot. But it didn't sound that he was impressed by her beauty. It sounded like if he was like that by nature.

― "Who are you?" said Nastasia with pain, still trying to see him.

― "Hem... I am..." he hesitated. What was it? "I am... Count Bleck... Yeah."

― "You don't sound sure."

― "I know. I need to remember that I am a Count now."

― "Oh?" It was just that? So it was a young man whose father died and inherited the power of his lands? So... where was she then?

― "Where am I?" she asked, wondering... wondering if she was in the Underwhere or alive.

― "Hem..." he hesitated. So he didn't know, uh? "Well, hum, about that cage that you were in..."

― "Oh... So I'm still here."

― "Um... Yes, I guess that you are... still "here", but what was it for?"

― "Hun?"

― "The cage."

― "Oh." The cage, yes. "To kill me."

― "To―...!? But why someone would want to kill such a refined lady such like you?"

― "I, hum..." she blushed. Refined lady? She? Nobody told such things to her before... "Well... To have my powers."

― "Oh... I see, my apologies." She guessed that he said that due that if she was there, in such a bad shape, it was because she had lost most of her powers. "Ah... Excuse me."

― "Hypnosis and necromancy." she said, sensing his urge to ask what kind of power she had.

― "Do you still have them?"

She didn't answer. She had no idea... She didn't even know if she was still alive! If she was still... the being she was.

― "I am sorry, it was harsh for me to ask such questions. Your well-being is far more important. Are you feeling right?"

― "No..."

― "What is it?"

― "I don't know if I'm still alive."

― "Eh?" said the Count, surprised by her answer. For him, if you could talk... You were alive, no? "Well, you're not bleeding, your eyes look quite weak, but maybe it is just fatigue. Your skin is quite pale, but―"

― "Pale?"

― "Hum... Well, yes, for me, at least. The few humans I ever saw had more―"

― "Human?"

― "... I... beg your pardon?"

― "I look human?"

He kept silent, and so she did. So... having losing her powers made her... human?

― "I... I am sorry, I didn't intend to―"

― "I'm supposed to have blue skin."

― "Oh. Well, you don't anymore."

― "I see, so that what happened. I am no longer a vampire..."

He kept silent another time, then rested her head something soft ― oh, so she was inside a house? He... He took care of her? But why...

― "Excuse me." said the Count, in far distance. "Do not worry, nothing will happen to you now. I will come back." he said, before leaving her alone. She sighed... Now she felt so heavy... Why? But she didn't have the time to wonder ― she fell asleep...

______________________________________________________________________________

She woke up. How many time has she slept? She didn't know, but it didn't feel long. Maybe an hour or too. She was still feeling strange, but she could bare it. She stood up, her vision still a little blurry... Why her eyes weren't working right? How the lost of power could affect her vision? Of what is the transformation in a human...? She walked to the door, the only opening to the outside world, where the shining moon made the around bright, and a little more clear for her. After a minute, trying to adjust her vision, she gasped, as she realized that this village was near of her location, where she was imprisoned... And that the lands were green. The blue... It all left. The blue of her powers... It didn't exist anymore...

She felt heavier and heavier, with no reason at all, and suddenly, she fell to her knees, and cried. She felt like she had lost everything, even her utility. She felt like she was less than trash...

... How that man could help her? She was just a useless human, now... If he was a Count, he should be able to value people more than that. He did said that he haven't met much human in his life, so he must be something else. She didn't see him, she didn't know how he looked, but he surely wasn't human. She didn't know where she was, but she was quite sure that it wasn't a manor or a castle, so that Count had fled his lands. Was it because he cared about trash? About futile selfish humans, that could only break his heart? That his parents are against his love for others? That should be it... That's the only reason why he could save her! A useless whore, with no powers at all...

He said he would come back, but even if it was true...

She won't be there.

______________________________________________________________________________

― "Wait! Where are you going? Stop! You can't go away like that!" said the same low male voice, but even if it hurt her heart ― how could she be like that... how could she feel pain like that? ― she didn't stop. She didn't want to believe that a man could care about her like that. Even if the only thing he had done was saving her, she couldn't. That man wasn't drooling over her body! He didn't do that for her beauty ― since she wasn't pretty anymore ― or for her powers ― since she didn't have them anymore. He did that... for no reason at all!

― "Wait!" he said again, catching her, covering her little body with his cape, protecting her from the rains. "You can't run away like that... You can't even see well!" he added, taking her in a strong embrace, heating her cold body.

― "Why would you care!?" she replied, her eyes closed, her legs not strong enough to stand still.

― "Why not?" he answered, like she would to her slaves before that. But, unlike them, she could replied.

― "Because I'm just an useless human! I don't even have power, why would you save a life if it doesn't bring anything to you?"

― "I'm... I'm not a monster..." he said, and she looked at his face, surprised by his answer. Close like that, she could see that he had dark hair, and pale skin, much like a human... What species was he? "I care about everybody! If I can save someone, I'll do it!"

― "Why?"

― "Because nobody deserves to die! And don't say that you do, people only wanted your powers, you said. Now that they have it, you don't need to die!"

― "But I'm useless! I'm nothing without my powers! I'm just... nothing, now..."

He sighed, as she cried on his torso, while he hugged her with his strong arms. He stayed still, as she rested her head on him, her tears drying as time passed. She sighed too, as she realized that it made her relax, to be in his arms like that. Never she had been like that... What was that feeling?

― "Are you sure you have lost your powers?" he asked, after a while.

― "The fields aren't blue anymore. My powers aren't here anymore."

― "That doesn't mean that you don't have them anymore. Magic is just inside you, you know."

She didn't know that to answer, nor to think. He kind of made a point, but she didn't feel any magic in her... She didn't feel any power, nowhere. Then, all of a sudden, he let her go, and she caught his hand, in fear that he would leave her alone.

― "Plus... Hem... We're kind of floating right now."

― "W-what?" she said, looking to the distant blurry floor. He was right! But how?

― "I think it was just because you were tired. Being in that cage made you weak. Now, your skin is becoming more blue."

― "Really?" she said with hope, then she looked at her arms, then her hands, since she had long sleeves. They all seem white for her...

― "Wait" said the Count, as he placed something on her head. Two glasses came before her eyes, and everything became crystal clear. "Glasses?" she said, surprised, as she looked at the Count. "Yeah, had to steal them, sort of...." he muttered, not proud of himself, but she didn't listen to him. He did have dark hair, a little long, with vibrant blue eyes, and his skin...

It was pale, like human, but there was a strong hint of blue in there.

Then she looked at herself, wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, and her hands...

They were pale, like human, but there was also a hint of blue. Not as strong as him, but...

She wondered : were they from the same species? Even if their hair and eyes colors where quite different, she felt they were quite the same. They even both levitate... She knew that certain species have powers in common...

― "L-look..." said the Count, uncomfortable. "I don't think that you're useless or something like that... Maybe it will just take time for you to have your powers back?"

― "I don't know..." She even didn't know that she could still fly.

― "I..." he hesitated. "I am looking for help, and I think that you can help me." She looked at him, as if she was waiting for him to continue.

― "I want the worlds to―"

― "I'll follow you."

― "Eh? But I didn't―"

― "Whatever you'll do, I'll follow you. Everywhere you'll go, I'll be there do."

― "But why?"

... Who knows. She just liked that feeling. She wanted to know what it was, and for that, she had to be with him.

― "Yeah, so thanks for the glasses."

― "Hem... Hem yes, you're welcome, but―"

― "'K, so um, yeah, where are we going now?"

He sighed. He abandoned. He saw that she didn't care, well fine and let's go create a new world! He turned around, flying toward the south. "We shall search for more companions, of course."

― "Perfect."

* * *

Congrats, you just read 9 pages.  
Next is Bleck. Maybe it'll be more than 10 pages, since I'm gonna add his meeting with Dimentio.

To the one-word reviewer : WHERE ARE THOU? *cries* Because of you, it took me like years to do this one!

I think this will be the prelude to a story. I first thought of doing this one in two or three chapters. I wanted to add more, but that'll do a story. I don't want you to die lol

Oh, and, for those who didn't see my fan arts of Dimentio : the old man here is not him. My Dimentio has long black hair, not short.


	5. Prelude to Darkness

AN : This is 15 pages. Ok? Don't go tell me it's long, I think I know.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Timpani!" cried the young man, running through the dark forest, as the black sky cried too, for this was a sad night.

― "TIMPANI!" yelled the man, walking between the giant trees, tears falling to the black ground. A howl could be heard, but this was nothing against what he feared.

― "Timpani!" tried the young person again, but he had already lost hope. The emptiness was the only one to respond his calls, and he was getting weak. He was so tired...

― "Timpani..." cried the son of the chief of the Tribe of Darkness, as he fell to his knees. "Timpani... Why must you have to run away..." Damn his father, for being so cruel. Was it so bad to love a human? Was it so impossible to love someone of another kind? Was it so unacceptable to even talk to her? Wasn't love the most beautiful thing in the world? Why couldn't he be with her? What was wrong with their love? Why love couldn't be allowed for them? They did nothing wrong...  
Nothing...

― "Ah..." gasped the young woman, as the hand around her neck tighten more, forbidding her to breathe. "Why, Lord Bleu?" asked the girl, crying as the celestial ceiling was pouring on her. "We did nothing wrong..." cried the young maiden, as she tried to reach the ground with her feet.

― "Useless whore..." said the Lord, as he squealed the neck a little more. "You did everything wrong. How could you even approach my son? Humans shouldn't come near us!"

― "But why? Why can't I love Blumiere? Why can't I see him? Why is it so wrong for us to love each other?" she screamed, but as she didn't have enough air, it was a weak scream. "Please, my neck..." she added, her vision becoming blurrier and blurrier.

― "Ah ha ha..." laughed Bleu, covering his lips with his fingers. "Of course, it will be my pleasure..." he added with a little smile, and before the girl could realize what he was talking about, she felt light, terribly light. She saw the little smirk on Blumiere's father's face, then she faced hard pointy rocks, and as she saw that she was falling toward her death, she couldn't help herself but to think about her lover...  
And she screamed his name.

― "Timpani!" yelled Blumiere, as he heard his girl's desperate voice, and he started running again. "Timpani, where are you!" he screamed, until he reached a gasp, where his father was standing, covered with his dark cape.

― "Timpani!" he said as he realized that his father had something to do with her scream. "What did you do with her? I must see her!"

― "Still your tongue, Blumiere..." sighed Bleu, as he turned around to face his son. "Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty human?" said the Lord angrily, mad at his son's love for that stupid girl. "You have brought shame to my name..." he added with a low irritated voice, taking a few steps away from the void. "and to the entire Tribe of Darkness!" he yelled, but it didn't impress the young count.  
― "And so what if I did?" replied Blumiere, still crying. "That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"

― "Well, then it will interest you to know..." said his father, walking around the son. "that she no longer resides in this world."

― "What..." The young man took a look at the gasp, then turned his head to look at his father, fearing the worst. "What do you mean by that?!"

― "This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son." sighed the Lord.

― "She... No... It can't be so!" yelled the son, not willing to believe Timpani's death.

― "Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix." replied coldly Bleu, as he walked back home. After a moment, he heard his son screaming of rage, and he shrugged. Of course, it was sad for him, it hurt him, but like he said, his son will learn. He will understand that the darkness couldn't go with humans. It was impossible. It was far too dangerous for them, who couldn't handle their dark magic. Especially that they were guarding the Dark Prognosticus. If it were to fall in the hands of such a dirty woman, the world would have been doomed... They couldn't thrust these people. Soon enough, that girl would have abused his trust, and all the fault would have be on him.  
― "Blumiere..." he sighed... "I was only protecting you, my son..." he later added, as he watched the rain through the window of his manor. He stood up, walked around the room, as his wife looked at him, wondering about what happened. He stopped, saw her, and then sighed, only to explain what was worrying him.

― "What if he really loved her?" she asked, after he told her that he put a stop to his son's relationship with the human. "I don't believe that he loved her. He doesn't even know her for five months. It's normal to think that you're in love, while you just like somebody." replied Bleu, as he walked to the window again, looking for his son. "But what if it's more than liking her?" she insisted, and the lord found that odd. "Like..." Blumiere's mother turned her head toward her husband, putting her book aside.

― "... and love. What do they really mean?"  
― "If someone knew, the love and the hatred wouldn't exist."

Who knows... When you're in love, it's forever, right?

― "Blumiere, my son, don't!" yelled Bleu as he saw his son in the darkest room of the manor, the sealed chamber of the Dark Prognosticus. Late in that night, he has sensed evil in his house, spreading like fog, its core awakening. Fearing the worst, he had rushed to the basement, where the family's secret was resting, only to be awaken by a broken heart. "Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book..." he warned his son, thinking about all the family legends he had been told in his infancy, all the dark secrets he had to hide from the world, for its safety. "If you open it..." he told him as a last warning, as the son was a step away from the evil book. "... there's no telling what might happen!"

Blumiere flinched, unsure of what he was doing, then turned around to face his father. "I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty." he told him with vibrant rage, and, knowing well that it will be his last instants of sanity, he took the book, the power, the destruction, the eraser, and evil waves went through him, pushing his father back.

― "Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command!" he yelled, as the book was floating in the air, its pages opening up. The blue crystal shined, and Blumiere fell to his knees, new dark powers awakening in him. The pain of that power was unspeakable, but it was nothing against his heart crying for Timpani. He cried ― oh yes he did, as he was losing mind and life to the Void ― only to create another big shock-wave. "BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" he laughed, spreading a thick fog of purple darkness, his eyes turning red, as an aura of evil glowed around his skin, turning blue.

― "Blumiere..." said weakly his father, as he stood up to see the horror was becoming his only child. "What have you done?"  
― "Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch... of this blasted world!" he did as he sent a sphere of darkness to his father, pushing him aside.  
― "Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!" cried Bleu, as he tried to reach his son with his hand, but the Count hit him back with his staff.  
― "Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way!"

BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!

He was losing his mind. To the darkness, he knew, he will lose all of it. And truly, he didn't care a single bit. The lost of his heart... It was already done. His father crushed it at that night, when he fled from his house, leaving his pathetic family forever, with the Dark Prognatiscus. He had lost everything with the death of his Lady. Everything...

Strangely enough, the darkness didn't invade his mind as quickly he thought. Because of that, he thought that maybe, maybe, there was some hope. Hope for... seeing her again? For purge this world and still be alive, full. For taking her back from the dead. Who knows? Timpani always told him that as long as you could hope, everything was possible. Maybe, maybe... If only he could hope harder...

__________________________________________________________________

― "...Ugh"  
― "Ssh, don't speak! You're too weak..." said an old voice, that she had never heard before.  
― "Hun..." she did in pain, as it was too awful for her. She couldn't open her eyes. Everything was so painful...  
― "Ssh, quite. Don't worry, the pain will go. You will forget all that. You won't remember being like this. Don't worry, it will be soon over."  
― "Um..." The voice was calming. She felt like smiling. She felt at peace. Somehow, she knew that everything will be alright.  
But then, she opened her eyes widely, as she realized something, but they went empty, and her body was only but a corpse.  
A glimpse of light, a sparkle sound, magic everywhere. She opened her eyes. A quite old man was standing before her, smiling.  
― "Hi, Tippi. How are you?"  
― "..." The butterfly didn't answer. She looked around, having no clue of where she was.  
― "Was I sleeping?" asked the pixel, unable to remember what happened, and the old man laughed gently.  
― "Yes, you were..."

__________________________________________________________________

Travelling far away, after the dark forest, after the mist ocean, after the red valleys, after the desert, after the dead lands, far far away from his house, he looked for hope, or so he told himself. The book was quite accurate, as for telling him was he was supposed to do. How to walk on the heavy mist, looking for blue masses. How to get past the dead sentinels in the lands of past wars. How to look for a bat, a powerful minion, that will save his life in due time.

He must say, he was quite surprised when the book told him to look for a "bat". Who... wants a bat? To destroy the world... Weren't bats blind or something like that? He wouldn't even be able to speak with it... but he trusted the book. The Dark Prognatiscus gave him powers that he could have never dreamed of. He trusted the book. He knew that with it, he could do anything. Yes, he was pretty much sure that with it, he could find Timpani back. Even if it didn't make sense ― after all, the book was writing to teach how to control the Void ― he believed. He hoped. He still had his mind, and that was enough proof for him. Oh, he knew that he was losing it, but he told himself that he still had the time. That he could find her before becoming a mere puppet of the evil.

And so, he went to these blue fields, beyond the dead lands. He sent quite a powerful force there, holding the life in the lands. He didn't know what to think about it, at first. Was that an enemy, or could he make an ally from it? Well, he had to find it first, since the intensity never changed. It was like if it was everywhere... Such powers, unlike his, but still...  
The book made him stronger than that.

He didn't know the name of this land, as he never really left his manor, but even in the first and only village he saw there, nobody could name it. The village didn't even had a name. They knew of no other places than their town. As for that powerful force, they had no clue about it. As he could see, they weren't aware of magic. Oh well, it's not like if he wanted to use them or something. The book spoke only of a bat.

"She is of confusing appearance. She is of the most divine, yet so deadly. Beware to not fall in her trap, as there will be no escape"  
Or whatever that meant.

But then, after a few days in that village, trying to find a "pretty" bat or something like that, the force disappeared. He sensed a magic far different, weaker, but... it killed that force? No... Blumiere could still feel it, though it was really faint...

He felt like he had no other choice but to look for that force. Now, he could sense the source, the magician behind it, and he sensed that he or she was getting weaker and weaker. If he didn't hurry, he could lose quite the powerful ally...

He finally get to see a young woman, in some kind of magical box, glowing of a pink electrified light. He sighed, and then the book spoke to him.

"Touch the box."  
... Yeah sure.  
"You don't want to lose her."  
... What? Her... Timpani? Or that woman...?  
"Now"  
Oh well alright. So the Count poked the box with his index, and it broke in thousands of pieces, and the woman fell down.

He took her back to the village, not because the book told him so, but of pure compassion. You know, it's not because he was from the Tribe of Darkness that he didn't have a heart. Most believe that this people are heartless, because they live in the darkness, but... They just didn't understand. Where are you born, where do you rest, where do you go for eternal peace, where do you isolate yourself? In pitch black. Light hurts your eyes, pulls you from sleep, destroys your peace. Light wasn't that good, as much darkness wasn't that bad. They weren't good or bad neither. People just fear what they can't see. It is true that you can see better in light, but a strong ray can blind you too. Wasn't darkness more... calming? Comforting? Well, maybe because he was from a dark tribe, but he always preferred the darkness to the light.  
And Timpani too...

The woman woke up, after some time. She looked like she was kind of dizzy, but... Blumiere knew that her eyes were weak. He thought of searching for glasses for her, since she looked quite lost. And well... She really was. The way she was talking... That box sucked all her magic from her ― well a great part. And then, she told him that she isn't human...

Was she the "bat" the book told him about? He had to ask him. And so he left the woman behind, opened the book that started to float around him, as he tried to find some glasses in this ridiculous town.  
"Congratulations, Dark Lord. You just have found your first minion."  
Oh, so that was the "bat"... Well he didn't see in how she was a "bat" or whatever.  
"She will be of much help."  
Well he hoped so.  
"Now you must find the gate."  
Hm... Okay, whatever he said.  
"You must go in another world."  
He stopped. Another world? What was he talking about?  
"The other minions await in other dimensions."  
― "Dimensions?" asked the Count, as he took some glasses laying on the ground, in perfect shape. A true miracle, as he didn't want to go and talk to the idiots of this place. Dimensions...  
"Or other worlds, if you prefer. Random places different from your world, with other kind of people, other kind of land."  
Oh, so it wasn't like a "light" version of this place, where a "light" version of himself and Timpani were living happily ever after.  
He turned around, as he saw the "bat" girl running away. Then at the same time, he heard a girl asking some guys if they saw her glasses. He hesitated, as he well knew that the one he was holding was here, and a true gentleman would kindly give them back, but...  
― "Oh, screw you, you just had to not lose them." he said, as he started running to catch up with the girl.

And so he did. He comforted her, and, somehow, he didn't know how, but she accepted to follow him. Whatever he'll do, she will be always with him. Sounded quite like he'll tell Timpani, but... well, that Nastasia couldn't be in love with him right now, right? Not after an hour or two. Oh, well, even if it was the case, he guessed that it was for the best. Like that, he could go and destroy everything and she wouldn't complaint. Wouldn't she? She will do everything he wanted so that he could be happy.

But without her... He will be never happy anymore...

And so, he continued his journey to the destruction, with this vampire, the "bat" thing about her. She quickly learned the thing about him, what was his mission after all, but, as he hoped harder and harder, he never told her that there will be nothing after the Void. He told her that he will create a new world, better, where there will be no hatred, where you could love anyone you wanted, whatever its species, just...  
Where you would know what love is, he guessed.

― "Um, I think we're here." said his companion, as she looked at the ground, where thousands of symbols were glowing magically. The Count laughed of his possessed mind, the book telling him that this was the true beginning. "This is the point of no return." Once Bleck would teleport to another world, another dimension, the darkness will be in march. The Void would prepare itself to consume everything. The End will be near...  
Timpani...  
He will always love her.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Tippi?" asked the magician, as he saw the butterfly sleeping in a book. He smiled. She loved reading a lot. She was really curious, too. Always looking for explanations, always looking for knowledge. Well, she was really intelligent, smart, and such. He felt it, when he named her "tip". The Light book told him that this girl will play a great part in the future, in the salvation of the world ― as he sensed that darkness was already in movement. In the near future, she will have to save the world, along the four heroes. He wished that he could find them by himself, as soon as possible, but the prophecies were settled; they had to wait. They will come only in due time.

The sprite woke up, as the old man could see with her sparkling wings. She saw her elder, as if he was waiting for her, and she looked down, feeling quite ashamed of sleeping in a middle of a book. The magician laughed, as he took the Pixl in his hand.

― "What were you looking for, my dear Tippi?"  
― "Oh... Nothing! Just curious!" said the little magical being. Nothing...  
Really.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Interesting." said his assistant. "It seems like this land doesn't hold up magic, like ours."  
Yes, much indeed. He didn't feel anything, here. He even wonder if there was anything like that, in this place, but if they could float, he guessed that it was possible. But then, maybe they were their own source of magic. Who knows? They were discovering quite the new world, here. "The sky is... interesting..." The Count looked to the sky, and he saw what she was talking about. They were white clouds, totally normal, moving a little, but there was also a thick long cloud, like smoke, but still had the appearance of a cloud. What could that be? "Two sets of clouds?" "Um, I think." Oh well... They weren't there for that, they had to look for a spider. Now he was really wondering what the hell that could be. After seeing Nastasia, who was a bat only because she was a vampire ― really funny, that book ― he guessed that this spider was a humanoid that... had something like a spider, maybe walking on walls or... throwing webs? No, he really couldn't imagine that. What could that be?

― "It seems like there's a lot of people around here."  
Yes, much indeed. His manor looked quite pathetic with his ten servants, against these villages of hundreds of inhabitants. Now he would have quite the hard time finding that spider guy. And the book wasn't of much help. "Look around" Well he thought that he was doing that, and Nastasia too. And there was no spider to see!

― "We should take a break," said Nastasia with authority, and Blumiere knew that he had to obey. With Nastasia around, you should always listen to her. Even if he was the leader, she was the one deciding things around. They sat on a bench, and before they had the time to say something, a green haired guy rushed to them.

― "Are you going to the city?"  
― "Yes?" answered Blumiere without hesitation, even if he had no idea where was that city.  
― "Do you have any indication to where it is?" asked Nastasia.  
― "Will you help me?"  
― "Yes?"  
― "How can we help you?" asked Nastasia, saying things for her master.  
― "I'm off to war, in a few hours, I'll be in another country, so I can't tell my sister that she doesn't have to sent me money anymore."  
― "...Ah?"  
― "Who is your sister?" asked his assistant, as they had no idea how the sister could be.  
― "Her name is Mimi, you should see her near the city's school. She has green hair and pretty red eyes, like rubees. You will recognize her as soon as you will see her!"  
― "Err―"  
― "Thank you for helping me!" said the man before running somewhere, rushing to his death, as the Count thought.  
― "Well let's go to the city." said Nastasia, and as Blumiere wanted to "B-but!" her, she gave him the devil eyes, and he remembered that she was the one deciding things around here.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Tippi?"  
― "Um..." said the butterfly, shyly. She didn't know how to say it.  
― "What is it? Don't worry, you can tell me anything..." said the old man, with a little smile, and she smiled back, feeling at peace around him. Yes, she was trusting him, she knew she could tell him anything. Even that...  
― "I'm having dreams..."  
― "Is that so?"  
― "Yes..."  
― "What do yo see in those dreams?"  
She didn't answer, at first. Not because she wanted to keep it as a secret, but because she had no idea of what was that, and that scared her.  
― "I don't know..."  
― "Well, what was it like?"  
― "It was a tall man, in the darkest of the nights."  
― "You always dream of this man?"  
― "Yes..."  
The old man stayed quiet, and Tippi started worrying at that silence. Then he gasped, looked at the scared Pixl, and laughed.  
― "Sorry, I was only thinking about the meaning of this, I'm not hiding you anything!"  
― "Humph!" The Pixl went outside the house. She didn't want him to laugh at her like that. Her dreams were serious. Because, why was she dreaming of that man every night? Was he related to her?  
... Will she ever see him?

__________________________________________________________________

― "Um, I'll go buy something to drink, 'K?"  
― "Whatever..." said Count Bleck, he thought after she left him alone. He crossed his arms on his knees, looking down at the ground, as people walked before him, not seeing him. They really had no clue of magic, eh? He could feel the book's dark energy flowing into him, killing his mind slowly, destroying his personality. He sighed; the other could see it. The Blumiere was slowly dying, making place for that Bleck. Nastasia was always surprising him talking in the third person, and he was sure that if she wasn't there, he would have already lost it. But he couldn't do anything against it. The book made him like that.  
No...  
Bleu made him like that.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy sigh, and he looked up to see a small girl ― really, she could be just like a child if she wasn't dressed like that, with that make-up, and that look in her pretty red eyes, just like a rubee. Before he realized it, before he remembered that green haired guy's request, he stood up, and went to her. She looked so young, but really, she couldn't be younger than 16, or maybe 17. She looked like she had quite the hard day, the hard life too. She looked like she didn't want to live in this kind of world anymore. She looked like her heart was broken, like his...  
"Go to that spider" said the book.  
... Whatever.

__________________________________________________________________

She woke up, startled. She looked around, but saw that she was only in the old man's house. She sighed. That was only a dream... Nobody was trying to kill her...  
― "What is it, Tippi?"  
― "The man in my dream..."  
― "Yes?"  
― "He was trying to kill me."  
They went silent, and he sighed.  
― "I'm sorry to hear that, Tippi."  
― "No, it's okay. Somehow... I feel sympathy for him."  
The old man didn't answer her.  
― "I wonder who is he..."  
She felt like she had to forgive him. She wasn't scare of him anymore.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Um, you say that this little girl―"  
― "She's eighteen already."  
― "Right... I'm over 2000 years old, so she's still little for me."  
― "Well, it's true that she isn't quite tall."  
She sighed.  
― "'K, that girl, she will help us."  
― "Well I hope so, I won't tolerate her tears for nothing."  
Nastasia looked at the little girl, sitting on her knees, crying again and again. Sometimes, she would understand her, but right now...  
― "My feet hurt me so much!"  
― "We have to walk if we want to create our world, Mimi"  
― "But Count... Can't we―"  
― "We don't have time to lose, Mimi" replied Nastasia coldly.  
After a "B-But", the little green haired girl gave up and started crying again.  
― "A little girl I'm telling you"  
― "Maybe." replied Blumiere, without much interest.  
― "You're really sure that she will be helpful?"  
― "I trust her."  
― "The book."  
― "Her too."  
She didn't answer. She looked at him a few moments, then, seeing that he was in a cold mood of his, she went to Mimi, trying to get her on her feet.  
"She will help you." But how... "Ask her." Yeah... Sure, whatever.  
― "Well, we have to find a way to get into another dimension."  
― "Oh, really?" asked Mimi, cheerfully. "Well you should have told me sooner!"  
― "Um, why?" said Nastasia, looking down at her.  
― "Well I know how to do that! The witch taught me how to switch dimensions!"  
― "What? asked Count Bleck. You know how to? Why― wait, what, the witch? Wait, y-you, what?"  
― "I, me, Mimi!" She giggled. "I know how to travel through dimensions! The witch said that it could be helpful! But when I tried, I got in the middle of a―"  
― "What other powers do you have, wondered Count Bleck?"  
― "Hey, I―"  
― "Answer."  
― "B-but!"  
― "Now!" said Nastasia, angry at that little pest.  
― "Well I um I can change my appearance!"  
― "Yes, I do think the Count knows that."  
― "Oh, um, sorry!" apologized the small girl with a cute smile.  
― "And do you have other powers?" sighed Nastasia, really not happy to learn that they had lost precious time for nothing, since they could get away now.  
― "Well I-I-I―"  
― "Does it really matter? Now I just want to get to the next world already, cut Count Bleck."

The two women looked at him, a little startled, but both agreed. Mimi sighed, so he put his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down. "Don't worry, this time, it will work alright." She looked at him, her eyes filling with water, and then she smiled, closing them. "Okay. I trust you." she said softly. He smiled back at her. Of course it will worked. The book just told him so.

__________________________________________________________________

― "No!"  
The little Pixl woke up, scared, surprising the old man that she considered as a father. He went to her, picking her in his frail hands, as she was crying.  
― "What is it, Tippi? What happened? What did you see?"  
― "I don't know..." she cried, ashamed of herself.  
― "Ah... Do not worry, Tippi. I promise, these nightmares will soon stop.  
... But did she wanted them to stop? Did she wanted him to disappear? He looked so sad...  
... But she wondered who was that Timpani.

__________________________________________________________________

The trio ended up in a vast country, of large red fields, with a soft orange sky. There was many leaves, but also sakuras flowing all around. Mimi enjoyed it, like the little girl spirited she was, as for Nastasia, she looked quite annoyed by it. As for him, he didn't care that much. It wasn't like he could show it to Timpani... He was sure she would like to have all this petals falling on her shoulders. Yes, it was quite romantic. Maybe that was what Mimi liked about it, and what his assistant hated about it. Oh well, he wasn't in their mind. Plus there wasn't time to lose ― even if they actually had no limit before them. It wasn't like he had to stop the world's destruction. No, he was going to start it... He laughed; that sounded quite ironical to him.

― "So..." asked Mimi. "Is it where we were suppose to go?"  
― "Um..." started Blumiere. "Yes" replied the book in his mind. "How should I know? I'm looking for a bear."  
― "A bear."  
― "Well... I guessed that means..."  
― "Like a warrior super big and muscular and cuddly?"  
He didn't want to answer that one.  
Oh but she was right.

― "Um, it looks like there is a war out there." said Nastasia, pointing to some fire smoke in the sky, not too far from there. Blumiere floated up, trying to get a better view of the horizons : it looked like there was a town down a hill, alongside a lake.  
― "Do you want to get it there, Count?" asked Mimi, levitating next to him.  
― "Yes... If there should be a warrior, it would be there."  
― "Shall we split up?" asked then Nastasia, to which Blumiere shrugged.  
― "If you feel like so."  
― "Alright! I'll be the first to find him!" said cheerfully Mimi, before teleporting there. Nastasia sighed at her childish attitude, but teleported soon enough too. "Do not look in the town." said his book before he followed his two minions. Oh. Okay. Well, where should he looked then? "Go near the lake" Oh, a romantic warrior is it, kissing his beauty under a cherry tree near the peaceful water? The Dark book didn't answer. Oh dear lord he hated when it was acting so mysterious like that! But he teleported anyway. As he arrived, he heard a cry, from a tall man. A tall big muscular man. Well Mimi was the kind to hug anything. He looked to the side of the man was a young woman, her pale dress covered in blood. Her red hair was forming some kind of halo, a bloody halo. A pretty much macabre scene, he had to say. He guessed that she was his girlfriend, since they didn't look like siblings at all and that he was crying like a mad men. And now he was trying to kill himself. Oh great... Well he guessed he wasn't better with Timpani, but at least, he was trying to change things around.  
... Radically, yes, why?

__________________________________________________________________

She was still having dreams of that man, but... it was... special. She didn't know what he did to her but now, she couldn't see anything anymore in those dreams. She could only hear a faint low male voice, that was of much distance, keeping saying "Timpani, where are you?" over and over, in such a desperate way, full of worries, full of love. And always, she woke up of sadness, her heart hurting her so much. She had no idea who was this man, or who was this Timpani, but she felt so sad about them. Somehow, she knew that a tragedy happened between this two. Did they got lost? Did that Timpani had to go away? And if so, why? Why did she had to break this man's heart like that? Maybe she didn't have the choice... Maybe she was forced to. So... who would separate lovers like that, and why? Why couldn't a boy and a girl love each other?  
As she asked her that, she felt concerned. How... was she related to them?  
But never ever she thought she could be that Timpani.

__________________________________________________________________

― "So erm what does that book o' yours say righ' now?"  
― "To get a place."  
― "Eh?"  
― "A house, a castle, something."  
― "Eh?"  
― "Urgh, are you dumb?"  
― "Eh?"  
― "Um, look, O'Chunks it is?" said Nastasia, impatient.  
― "Yes?" replied the man in question.  
― "'K, well shut up."

The warrior gasped as the little girl giggled, as Blumiere sighed. Yes, that was what the book told him. "You must get yourself a base, don't you think? It will be easier to gather yourself an army." Yeah, sure, but how would he do that? He couldn't just travel trough dimensions until he finds a empty large one enough for him and for an army, couldn't he? "Yes" replied the book buntly. "Why not?" ... Why not? Because Mimi was the only one to know how to do that and she had no idea how she was doing that so she couldn't teach it to the others and if he forced her to do teleport all of them, she will complain and cry! How did that sound, for the sake of― "Oh, please, just try it, once!" ... Oh boy, he didn't like the sound of that one!

― "Mimi"  
― "Yes, Count Bleck?" she replied. He never told them his real name. At first, it felt odd, but now, he thought that if they didn't, that would be odd.  
― "Teleport us."  
― "What?"  
― "You heard the Count, Mimi." said Nastasia coldly.  
― "But where?"  
― "Another world."  
― "What!?"  
― "Don't worry, Mimi"  
― "Oh... Alright!" she said happily.  
... Wow. He just realized that if he wanted her to do something, he only had to say "Don't worry" Well that's some persuasion!

― "Eew― I mean, eek?"  
The... book was right. Well it was always right but... well.  
― "What the hell."  
― "Count!?" said Nastasia, startled by his statement.  
― "Well that's some surprising place, I gotta say! Nice shot, Mimi!" said O'Chunks, walking on the dark bridge toward the big black castle.  
― "Wait, O'Chunks, don't leave me alone!" cried Mimi, running after the big warrior, a little scared of all this black, void of colours place, leaving the vampire with the dark count.  
― "...Count?" she asked with concern, as Blumiere was still quiet.  
― "... Take it, it's giving me a headache." he said, throwing the laughing book at her as he walked toward the castle, taking a little tour of the place.

He opened the tall heavy black doors, then look around the main hall. Nothing of much interest. Well everything was pitch black... He snapped his fingers, creating some black flames to lighten the torches, and some white appeared, but still... It was plain boring. Mimi wouldn't like it. Where did these two went, now...? Oh well, he was pretty sure that they would find him back soon enough. He had to find what that book hide here ― or... was is his ancestors? The authors of the book, maybe? Who knows... Its origins was long lost. Well well, where to look...

― "Hey, who did these lig― oh, there you are, Count! Is―"  
― "Yes Mimi, I did them."  
― "Really? Thank you, Count, you know how much I hate dar―"  
― "Yes, I damn too know."  
She giggled, leaving the doors of another long hall opened, before jumping next to him.  
― "It looks like the castle has five main sections, but two wings."  
― "Really? asked the Count with much interest."  
― "Yes. I think O'Chunks has lost himself in the first. They... are really weird, you know. Looks like a big maze of long halls and stairs!"  
― "I see. What about the wings?"  
― "Oh but wait! The last section: it's not black like here."  
― "... Um... What?"  
― "Well the walls are black too, but there's not this... feeling you know."  
― "So it's black."  
― "Well yes but― ugh, how should I explain it...?"  
― "It's not mazely."  
― "Yeah! It looks really like a home, there! There's a kitchen, a living room, with a piano, and―"  
― "A piano?"  
― "Yeah!"  
― "Do we know how to play it?"  
― "Um... I don't know?"  
Now he was sure, it was the book's authors, not the dark thing by itself who made this place.  
― "I didn't check the fridge but―"  
― "There's a fridge?"  
― "Yeah! There's like everything here! Well, maybe not a pool of rubees but still, I can live here!"

Then they heard a loud cry, coming from that hall upstairs.  
― "Oh, sounds like O'Chunks is lost."  
― "Oh, already?" replied the dark lord with sarcasm.

__________________________________________________________________

― "Do you still have these nightmares, Tippi?"  
― "Nightmares?" she asked, surprised. "I had... nightmares?"  
― "Well, in that case, I guessed you don't have them anymore!"  
― "But how could I forgot I was having one...?"  
― "Oh, well, I guess my magic is that strong, ha ha ha!"  
She didn't answer, looking sad. Was he messing her memory? Was he trying to hide her past to her?  
― "I'm sorry, Tippi. You told me that they weren't important. I didn't know you wanted to remember them!" he said out of concern, reading her like a book.  
― "Oh, really? Well that's fine then!" she reply with joy. If he said that these dreams weren't important, like about her past, it was fine then.  
Yeah, really.  
Perfectly fine...

__________________________________________________________________

A ring sound. Faint, but there. He closed his book, making it disappear, as he felt that there was a stranger in his room. Nastasia, with the help of simple O'Chunks and joyous Mimi, did started an army by brainwashing some random strong men, but he could feel her powers. Now this one was a perfect stranger. A... strange... one. He was sitting in the air, smiling like if he was enjoying someone being killed before his eyes. The Count had no choice but to guess that this was some sort of magician. But... dressed in such a... jester fashion way... Was he suppose to take him seriously? And...

― "How did you got here?"  
― "My, my, so jumpy aren't we? Wouldn't―"  
― "Answer me."  
― "Ah ha ha!" the little man started to laugh, irritating the Count. What was funny, now? "Let me introduce myself, will you? I, am Dimenito, pleaser of crowds... Master... of dimensions!" he said, in such a dramatic way that Blumiere got bored.  
― "Oh, I already have one, go away." he replied. The oh so named Dimentio gasped ― sounds like he didn't expect that one. "Really. Go away. I have no time to lose with clowns!"  
― "Oh, are we fooled by appearance, now?"  
― "Not at all. I have simply no time to lose with the likes of you."  
― "And what is my like, may I asked?" replied the jester, trying to sound hurt, but what that smile, he... simply failed.  
― "Useless."  
― "Oh, you hurt me."  
― "That's what I wanted, too."

The magical jester sighed heavily. Sounded like he didn't expect things to get like that. He didn't even told him why is was ― oh, wait, he didn't let him the chance to. Oh well, too bad.

― "Don't you think you'll need all the help you will find to destroy everything?"  
― "Yes, all the useful help, unlike― wait, what did you say?"  
― "I think you rely to much on your Dark Prognoticus of yours, now."  
― "GET OUT!" yelled the Count, throwing a massif sphere of dark energies on the clown, but he teleported away, in a quite odd laugh that would scare any pure minds ― anybody unlike him, in other words.  
"He's your last minion, by the way"  
― "OH YOU COULND'T SAY IT SOONER, YOU STUPID BOOK!" raged the Count after throwing the dark writing on the wall.

― "Erm, who are you?" said Mimi, a week after the previous incident, to a small magician ― well he was more tall than her, and Nastasia, but next to the sexy Count and cuddly O'Chunks, he was plain nothing! The jester looked at her, annoyed, but still replied.  
― "Dimentio, master of dimensions." he answered, coldly.  
― "Um... O-kay... You don't look that master..." He looked down at her again, with cold eyes, like if he was reading her soul, and she got a little scared, especially when he smiled and lean toward her. She even had to take a step away, since their faces were a little too close.  
― "Well it looks like I could teach you a thing or two, little girl... You don't sound any better than me!" She looked at him with a shocked expression, and he could swear she was going to cry, but instead, she kicked him between his legs.  
― "Ugh!"  
― "Well you aren't better, doofus!" she replied, furious, before getting away, letting the poor Dimentio on the floor with a laughing O'Chunks.  
― "Bwah ha ha ha!"  
― "Shut up, that's not... funny!"  
The big hairy man took him by his collar, got him on his feet and pet him, much to his annoyement.  
― "Welcome to our mad little world, you!"  
― "I think I have a name, already..."

* * *

This website is killing me with the uploading.  
Oh well.

It's finish. The end. If you like Dimentio/Mimi and O'Chunks/Nastasia, see you in the sequel, SPM Innocent Loves


End file.
